


Dumby Dumpy

by Ultimate_Impostor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Despair? Depends., F/F, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, dumby dumpy, ishimondo - Freeform, prompt dumps, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Impostor/pseuds/Ultimate_Impostor
Summary: This is my Ishimondo prompt dumps.You can take one, if you want. But please do mention me when you do.I’m sure as hell won’t have the time to write it boys.They’re stuck in my head, I have to let it all out. To please my unmistakable thirst of Ishimondo content.Ratings, warnings, and characters may change along the way.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Others may included
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. INTRODUCING

X - INTRODUCING..

  
————————

Hi, welcome to dumby dumpy!

It is I, the Ultimate_Impostor. I’m here to share my Ishimondo prompts dump with you all.

  
  


Why? Simple.

  1. It is stuck in my head
  2. I probably don’t have time to write it all
  3. I’m not sure I’m confident enough to write it
  4. This could be your chance, you can take this prompt and build your own story from it!



If you do happen to take one of the prompts, please mention me. I would love to see it!

P.s. most of the prompts probably just crack and light stuff. *wink

P.s.s. Some of it wasn’t originally my idea, I borrow the basic theme and change it to Ishimondo.

  
  
  


See you!

The list :

  1. Soulmate AU 
  2. Siblings AU
  3. AU AU
  4. Amnesia AU
  5. Angel/Demon AU
  6. ???



——————————


	2. Soulmate AU (First word tattoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t 100% my idea. I take the basics and make it as Ishimondo as possible.

——————————

Ishimondo soulmate AU where you had your soulmate’s first sentence (When you meet them for the first time) tattooed somewhere on your body.

  
  


Ishimaru has a  ** ‘Fuck you!’ ** tattooed on his right wrist. He was  _ not _ happy with it. Ever.

One day, when he was busy buying some groceries, his cart crashes with someone else’s. It’s Mondo’s cart. Ishimaru is about to apologize, but..

  
  


“Fuck you!” Mondo barked. Pissed.

Ishimaru raised his head, eyes widen, then angry tears begins to flow. Making Mondo confused as hell.

He starts shouting.

“SO YOU’RE THE HOOLIGAN WHO GAVE ME THE MOST EMBARASSING, MOST OFFENDING SOULMARK EVER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! TO MOCK MY TITLE AS AN ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS?! DO YOU ENJOY ME BEING RIDICULED BY THE PEOPLE WHO SAW IT?! WHERE ARE YOUR MANERS?! IS THAT HOW YOU NORMALLY TALK TO PEOPLE?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU CRIMINAL! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORD ‘F YOU’ PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!!”

Mondo just stared at him. Dead in the eyes. With an irritated voice, he said,

“Well imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock..”

———————————

  
  
UwU soulmates is my weakness UwU

based on : https://pin.it/2OfRaE8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please do let me know!


	3. Siblings AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT incesty wincesty if you’re wondering.

——————————

  
Mondo’s been thinking about this for a very long time. With his friends and gang members support, he finally decides to do it.

Mondo is going to confess his love towards Kiyotaka.

It was calculated. The place, the time, the flowers, new helmets, the movie tickets, everything. It was going smoothly.

Taka is standing right in front of him. Wondering what’s wrong with Mondo. He even asked him why he looks so nervous.

Oh he’s nervous alright. Because why tHE HELL IS PEKO AND CELESTE HERE?! AND WHAT’S WITH THOSE MURDEROUS GLARE?!

It was calculated. But man, was he bad at math.

What he just realize is, Peko and Celeste, are Taka’s siblings (from a different mother perhaps). And they’re VERY protective towards their brother. Much to Mondo’s despair.

  
  


Welp. Looks like he have to gain their trust first before claiming their brother ;)

  
  


Spoiler alert : chaos insued.

————————————

idk man I find it funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think they’re neat.


	4. AU AU (Masterminds)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But consider..

———————————

It’s uh.. Alternate universe upon alternate universe..

Mastermind Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mastermind Mondo Oowada, who is both from a different universe, somehow finds themselves stuck in a same one.

  
  


This particular universe they’ve stumbled is nowhere despair inducing. No killing game, no tragedy, nothing. Just your average everyone survive / no one dies / basic high school AU.

And this particular universe, is where the real Mondo and Taka lives in. They’re your typical high school enemies/crush relationship. Nothing shocking.

The four meets up? Chaos. 

Somehow the two masterminds enter the school and acts like them without them knowing thus making other students confused / freaked out? Even more chaos.

So how are they going to solve this problem? How are they going to return the masterminds back to their universe?

  
  


The truth is your imagination.

—————

Bonus : Both masterminds were so done about the mutual pining and is about to take it further themselves.

Bonus bonus : 

_“Reach for him while you still can. Make him yours. Don’t do the exact same mistake as I did.”_ \- The Masterminds.

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a shot every time i said ‘Universe’


	5. Oh crap Amnesia AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt idea ain’t mine, I got inspired from it and make it Ishimondo.

Mondo got himself in a bad, horrible motorcycle accident.

He hit his head pretty damn hard, making him fall to a quick, deep, uninterupted, dreamless slumber that’s so called comma. For a whole month.

When he wake up, the first thing he sees was this cute, georgeus red eyed raven haired man.

So as a good patient who survived a death trap and literally 2 seconds after waking up from a comma, he flirted with this man.

“Am I in heaven or did angels came down here to see me?”

“Excuse me..?”

“Name’s Mondo Oowada.” He introduced himself in a full confident voice. Though he cringed the second his head is pounding because of it. But he’s determined. 

“Y’know, sometimes life can be full of shit. Like collides yer body to a fuckin’ 60mph cement truck. But if that’s the only way I could meet with a cute dude like you, I’ll gladly take it.”

Mondo nervously scratched his bandage-covered neck. “Say, I wanna take you out on a date. After I get out of this hell hole, of course. I mean... if ya want, that is.”

  
  


Kiyotaka looked at him deadpan.

“Mondo, we’ve been married for five years. I’m your husband.”

Mondo CRIED with joy. Wondering why he’s so lucky having this beautiful nerd-looking man as his husband.

  
—————

He may be having an amnesia, but he would never forget his undying love towards Kiyotaka.

—————

source : Gdi I forgot... this prompt idea is not mine, I’ve read it somewhere online. If you manage to find it then please inform me in the comment section!


	6. Heavenly Hell (Angel/Demon AU!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s pretty self-explanatory

——————

This is your average Demon/Angel AU.. but with a slight modification.

In this AU, both Heaven and Hell had a tradition. Once in 100 years, they will sent one of their member to earth.

Kiyotaka is an angel and Mondo is a demon. They both got sent to earth, at the same time, **_to raise a demon & angel mortal baby._**

The angel baby who got delivered literally from heaven will be a good person, a good influence, and they’re the one who could destroy all kinds of evil.

The demon baby who got delivered straight from the pits of hell will be an absolute evil, a villain, and they’re the one who demolished all kinds of good things on earth.

Of course Kiyotaka will raise the good baby, and Mondo raise the little devil. But, something unexpected greets them..

The baby got switched.

——————

What will they do? What will happen? Will they work together despite being each other’s immortal enemies?

——————

Source : It’s pretty much my own prompt, really. But I guess I’m inspired by Good Omens. This apeared to me after I watched it.


End file.
